


We Got Lucky Once Before

by dreamkist



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Drabble, Drinking to Cope, Gen, M/M, Western, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: A man drinks to forget, to not open a door.





	We Got Lucky Once Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 2: Shellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439375) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod). 



Sheriff Rogers was making his nightly patrol through Timely. The town was nothing but quiet 'til he came upon a familiar figure sitting outside. "Mr. Stark?"

Without turning around the seated man greeted, "Sheriff. Nice night for it, isn't it?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark." Rogers could tell he was in one of his more maudlin moods. He took in the empty bottles, and the one Stark was still working on. "You need some help getting home?"

Stark seemed to contemplate the question with more difficulty than it warranted. Rogers watched him with some amusement, long used to the man's drunken behaviors, 'til Stark decided that, "Yes, you can take me home, Sheriff."

Rogers helped him to his feet. He got one of Stark's arms over his shoulders and wrapped his own arm across Stark's back. The bottle still dangled from one hand.

Soon enough they reached Stark's shop. Rogers got him inside where Stark collapsed in a chair. He took a pull from the bottle he had managed to hold onto.

"Sheriff Rogers, " he began, "thank you for your services. Would you like a drink?" He held the bottle out.

Rogers took the bottle from his hand, fingers grazing the other man's, and raised it to his nose and sniffed. It was strong. Stark had an expectant look on his face, so Rogers went ahead and took a swig. The harsh whiskey burned going down.

"There you are, Sheriff. Good isn't it?"

"I've had better, Mr. Stark."

That earned a laugh. "Well, it hit the spot for me, Steve." He stretched his legs out.

The sheriff put the bottle down on a worktable and asked, "You'll be alright?"

Stark didn't answer immediately. His eyes drifted to the star on Rogers' chest then down to the floor. "I'll be alright," he finally said.

Rogers didn't hear the heavy sigh that followed as he went back out into the night. But he didn't need to.


End file.
